pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Bianca (Unova)
Bianca (Japanese: ベル Beru) is one of two friends/rivals the main character has in Pokémon Black and White. All three of them reside in Nuvema Town. Bianca is the rival who picks the starter Pokémon with the type disadvantage to your chosen Pokémon. Even though her dad rages over the idea of Bianca having a Pokémon journey, she goes on one anyway, thinking that she'll grow stronger as a person and a trainer. She often helps Professor Juniper with her studies. She reveals that one of the things she would aspire to be would be a model like Elesa. Summary Bianca is a cheerful girl, usually seen wearing a white skirt and sporting a green hat. Despite being indecisive at times, she has a strong side which manifests when she goes on a Pokémon journey without her father's consent. At first, she worries about being weak and wonders what to do in her life. Later on, she grows in confidence and accepts that she'll never be the strongest Trainer. She is shown to be very protective, volunteering as a bodyguard for various characters, including Professor Juniper at Chargestone Cave. In the anime Pokémon Adventures Manga Her starter is Oshawott. She catches a Litwick while in Castelia City but a Team Plasma Grunt liberates it from her. In the games Sprites Pokémon Black and White First Battle (Nuvema Town) If player choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Second Battle (Route 2) If player choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Third Battle (Route 4 Gate) If player choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Fourth Battle (Driftveil City) If player choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Fifth Battle (Route 8) If you choose: Tepig= |-| Oshawott= |-| Snivy= Post-Game Rematch (Nuvema Town) If player chose Tepig: If player chose Oshawott: If player chose Snivy: Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 Driftveil Tournament/Mix Tournament Driftveil= |-| Mix= |-| Unova Gym Leaders Tournament World Leaders Tournament Nuvema Town (Memory Link) If player chose Tepig= |-| If player chose Oshawott= |-| If player chose Snivy= |-| Trivia *She is the only female rival in the games (not counting May from Generation III as she retires from being a Trainer) *Bianca is the second rival in the games with blonde hair, the first being Barry. *Coincidentally, the color scheme of her attire is similar to Barry. *If the player chooses Oshawott or Snivy as their starter, she has two Fire-type Pokemon when battled in the post-game. She'll have Emboar and Chandelure if the player chose Oshawott and Simisear and Chandelure if the player chose Snivy. *When Black and White were first released, she was speculated to be the Champion. *She is so far the one of the only rivals who wears a hat (the others being May and Brendan from Generation III) *She uses the Elemental Monkey with a type advantage against the player's starter, but a starter with a type disadvantage against the player's starter. *Bianca appears in Pokémon Black and White Versions 2 and is the one who gives the Player his/her Starter Pokémon, as a favor from Professor Juniper. *Despite not being a Gym Leader, Bianca is a participant in the Unova Gym Leader and World Leaders Tournaments. Gallery Belle.png|Black and White Official Artwork B2W2 Bianca anime.png|Bianca in the B2W2 animated trailer See also * Hilbert * Hilda * Cheren Category:Characters Category:Rival Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Generation V Characters Category:Manga Characters